


Confronting a Thot: Meeting Twitch's Worst

by hannahhsolo



Series: Twitch Thot AU [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cosplay, Fluff and Smut, Influencers, M/M, Mario Kart, Twitch Streamer!Steve, Twitch Thot AU, Youtuber!Billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahhsolo/pseuds/hannahhsolo
Summary: Billy and Steve quash their internet beef over a game of Mario Kart.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Twitch Thot AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640458
Comments: 24
Kudos: 278





	Confronting a Thot: Meeting Twitch's Worst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grabmyboner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabmyboner/gifts).



> hellooooo again, lets have some more fun with rat and thot
> 
> this ones goes out to zo cos she's my therapist, my beta, my kylie minogue + noel gallagher love child and my least favourite aussie  
> yes she's already read it but she can either accept my gifts or fuck off:)))) love ya kidda
> 
> hope u guys enjoy this mess of fluff, cosplay and sexi timez

It was a rainy Sunday the first time Billy saw Steve’s bedroom. He was kind of surprised actually, he’d expected Steve’s set up to be contained to one room, that maybe his camera, gaming chair and whiteboard were squeezed into the corner. But when Steve shyly pushed his door open and invited Billy in, there wasn’t a camera in sight. 

The room did, however, follow Steve’s general aesthetic of pastel pink and fairy lights, which was not a surprise. He had those annoying bedsheets that were fluffy and heavy like some disgusting oversized stuffed animal. Billy pretended he didn’t recognise them from Steve’s Instagram.

Since they’d kissed in the rain two weeks ago, they’d been playing this stupid little game of cat and mouse. Both of them second-guessing whether to message the other. Letting those three little dots linger before deciding it was stupid and closing the iMessage app.

They really did need to get together for their grand plan though, sooner rather than later.

_ “I think I have a better idea.” _

_ “Oh yeah? Do tell, Stevie.” They were facing each other in the front seat of the Camaro. Billy’s index finger was still hovering over the ‘Delete Video’ button. _

_ “So, picture this…”  _

_ And goddamn if the boy didn’t just light up.  _

_ “Confronting a Thot: Meeting Twitch’s Worst. Thumbnail, me dressed peak Bambiii, looking all shocked like you just invited me to your house or something. Then you proceed to like try to explain yourself to me.” _

_ “Steve…” _

_ “Just, wait...Then we like flip it on its head. So it turns out I’m actually this huge fan that’s been following you from the beginning, then we hug it out and you surprise me with some huge gesture that shows you’re not the asshole everyone thinks you are.” _

_ “Steve…” _

_ “Oh shit, you could even like take me to visit your mom or something…” _

_ “Steve!” Billy was almost in fucking hysterics. _

_ “What? It's a great idea!” _

_ “Yeah, it is. It’s Shane Dawson’s great idea. I think you literally absorbed his entire series from like 2 years ago via osmosis.” _

_ Billy was crying actual tears by that point, everything about Steve cracked him up. He was this gorgeous little ball of naivety and confusion, Billy kind of wanted to keep him. But, what he lacked in common sense, he made up for in total enthusiasm. It kind of sucked to see the wind taken from his sails. _

_ His shoulders sagged a little and he stuck his bottom lip out. Billy wanted to kiss it. _

_ It was clear on his face that his brain was working on overdrive trying to remember some video from years ago, the little shake of his head gave away when the penny dropped. _

_ “Shit, you’re totally right. I just stole Shane Dawson’s ideas by thrombosis.” _

_ Billy laughed so loud the car shook. _

So no dramatic video. Instead, they had agreed that Billy should come over to his apartment and they’d settle the internet drama through a game of Mario Kart. Live on Twitch.

Billy had been  _ so  _ down. He was confident enough in his own gaming skills, and familiar enough with Steve’s, that he knew he had this in the bag. He went into the day fully expecting to come out victorious.

What he hadn’t been expecting though, was for Steve to answer the door in  _ full  _ Peach cosplay. 

Well, shit.

All Billy could see were little pink shorts and long pale legs. His top was all kinds of ridiculous, with these stupid puffy sleeves, so big they almost touched his ears. The cherry on top sat nestled in his especially tall heap of hair, small and tilted a little to the right was an honest-to-god  _ crown. _

Billy actually choked.

“Billy! You’re early!” He was unfazed. In fact, he was almost  _ chipper. _

“Hey, princess.” Billy pretended that he wasn’t completely dumbfounded.

“Oh! You like it.” Steve put his hands on his hips like some soccer mom after a few too many chardonnays.

“It’s definitely something. Give me a spin.” He twirled his index finger in the air. 

And Steve did, he strutted a little circle, in that stupid outfit, right in his doorway. He lingered with his back facing Billy, in that totally obvious, not at all subtle, Steve way, and threw a wink over his shoulder.

_ So he thinks he’s sexy. _

Which of course he was, but he was also fucking adorable.

Billy loved this, he couldn’t wipe the grin off of his face. After all those days of awkwardly hesitating over text, here they were, teasing and flirting and having fun. Billy not-so-secretly wanted it to last forever.

“So, you're just gonna leave me standing in the rain or…?”

Not that Billy minded, the view was pretty great.

“Oh shit.” He grabbed Billy’s hand to pull him inside, “I’m such a terrible hostess, come on in.”

The door slammed behind them but Steve didn’t let go of Billy’s hand, dragging him through the apartment with long strides. 

They eventually came to a halt in the kitchen, where Steve finally released him to go look in the fridge.

“You want something to drink? I have LaCroix!” He beamed as he held up the little silver can.

“Of  _ course  _ you do.”

“We have cran-raspberry and Pamplemousse on the menu today, Sir. Well, coconut too but that’s mine.” He put three cans down in front of Billy, including the coconut.

“I’m not drinking that shit. It literally tastes like a real soda farted.”

Steve blinked. Once. Twice.

“Right, that’s it. Get out.” His hands landed on his hips and the soccer mom was back. But she was angry this time.

“Stevie…”

“Nope, call me a thot all you want. But you  _ do not  _ say a word against my LaCroix.  _ God,  _ I can’t believe the guy I like has terrible taste…”   
Billy rose from his seat to corner Steve against the wall. He was done trying to be good.

“The guy you  _ like,  _ huh?” Billy smirked and ran a finger along the edge of Steve’s stupid little shorts.

“Yeah,  _ real  _ asshole.” Those  _ fucking  _ eyes saying a completely different thing to his words.

Billy dipped his head to skin his lips along Steve’s jaw, earning him a breathy whine in return. 

“I don’t know why you give him the time of day.” His lips caught on Steve’s earlobe.

“Me neither.”

Then they were kissing. The kind of kiss that bubbled with laughter, they could taste the smiles on each other’s lips. Billy wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist to bring him even closer, and he went easily, body pressed lax in his arms.

“Get off me you monster!” Steve’s grin was blinding as he pushed Billy away half-heartedly, Billy didn’t listen and peppered little kisses all over his face, his head, his neck.

He gave in eventually, leaving Steve with a final peck to his lips.

“So which way to your bedroom. I gotta see where Bambiii sleeps.”

Steve shook his head and led the way.

Which brought him to where he was, standing in Steve’s room, taking it all in. It was kind of like what Billy imagined living in Steve’s head would look like. There were tonnes of stuffed animals, fluffy pillows and strings of fairy lights giving the room this soft glow. It kind of looked like a Pinterest board vomited.

It really was the essence of Steve Harrington.

*

“So we doing this shit, princess? Ready for me to kick your ass?” Billy jumped up from Steve’s bed, where they’d spent the last hour or so talking quietly and making out like teenagers. Billy didn’t really want to stop but he also didn’t know how much more he could take without fucking Steve senseless. And if they started with that, the stream would never happen.

“Oh! I almost forgot! I have something for you!” Billy tried not to obviously stare at Steve’s butt as he sprung up from the bed to run over to his closet, he failed.

“Ta-da!” What he pulled out of the closet was the most ridiculous thing he might have ever seen, second only to Steve’s fucking coffee cup.

It was a Bowser costume, anyone could see that. With spikey shoulder pads and horns attached to a headband. But Billy just didn’t know where the rest of it was, the only real piece of clothing he could see was a pair of yellow shorts that, although more substantial than the ones Steve was wearing, still didn’t leave much to the imagination.

The hesitant look of expectation Steve was giving him told him all he needed to know.

“There’s _no_ _way_.”

“But, Billy…” Out came that bottom lip again.

“Come on, it’ll be funny. You’re on my channel, you  _ have  _ to dress up. Plus, I think you’ll look sexy.” He was standing in front of Billy by that point, playfully holding the outfit up to his body.

“I don’t want to do it, Steve.” It was his turn to pout, he folded his arms in front of his chest and scowled.

“Please, for me.”  _ God, Billy wished he didn’t have him wrapped around his little finger. _

“But I don’t want to.” And yeah, he sounded a little petulant. But he kind of knew he was going to lose, and he wouldn’t go down without a fight.

“Baby, please.” Steve had thrown the outfit on the bed and hooked a finger in the neck of Billy’s t-shirt. As if he hadn’t already won Billy over, he pulled him into a kiss. All slow and sweet, barely touching, but one that left Billy panting.

He groaned.

“Okay, fine. But I get to pick the racecourse.”

Steve  _ actually  _ squealed.

And there he sat, ridiculous horns in his hair, that Steve had convinced him to wear down.

_ “You look hot as fuck, babe.” _

He’d made a minor adjustment to the costume, they’d added a yellow t-shirt of Steve’s that was borderline  _ obscene  _ on Billy. Stretched across his pecs so tight that his nipple piercings were clearly visible. The t-shirt had actually been Steve’s idea. He’d taken one look at Billy shirtless, as the costume was intended, and told him he had to cover up. He’d ran a finger over his chest and said,

_ “For my eyes only, tiger.” _

Steve had tried putting a shitty blonde wig on just before they sat down, but Billy had grabbed it straight out of his hands and thrown it over his shoulder.

“Hey! What are you doing, that completes my look!” Steve folded his arms and huffed like a kid.

“Oh no no, Stevie, your hair is like the  _ one  _ good thing about you.”

He was setting up his console, monitors and camera with his back to Billy, who was genuinely impressed that Steve knew how to do all this stuff, it was way more complicated than what he had to do to shoot a video. Now though, he  _ very clearly  _ deliberately dropped a wire down the back of his desk. He leaned over further so that his tiny shorts rode even further up his ass. 

Billy  _ groaned. _

“The only good thing, huh?” Steve said over his shoulder, biting his lip.

Billy was one second away from biting one of Steve’s cheeks like a fucking candy apple when he straightened out, taking the temptation away. He winked at him and plonked down in his gaming chair, Billy relished in the small victory that Steve had abandoned the wig and put his crown back on his own hair.

They’d both posted a hint to their Instagram stories that they were going live on Steve’s Twitch at 4pm. Billy had posted a pretty cryptic picture of Steve’s set up, that he still managed to make look artsy with the words ‘4pm PST @BambiiiTV’ in the typewriter font.

Steve, of course, hadn’t been so subtle.

‘GOING LIVE W @billy_boy AT 4PM PST @BambiiiTV !!!!! YOU DON’T WANT TO MISS THIS!’ In hot pink lettering in front of a picture of Billy’s face, that honest to god still had the Getty Images watermark over it. They weren’t even going to talk about the sticker of a dancing Bowser in the corner.

“Ready for this?” Steve’s eyes were wild, he was excited for this. Bitch lived for the drama.

“Are  _ you _ ready for this? I’ve watched your streams, I’m gonna kick your ass, Harrington.”

The way Steve smiled made him feel unsettled. It was like he knew something Billy didn’t. Fucking  _ weird. _

Without any word of warning, Steve started up the stream. It was probably for the best, it didn’t give Billy any time to freak out. And there was a lot that he could have freaked out about, being in Steve’s apartment, being in Steve’s stream, being in a fucking  _ Bowser  _ costume, so it was probably good that he didn’t have time to overthink anything.

“Hey babies! Bambiii here and for today’s stream we have a very special guest, YouTube’s favorite asshole, Billy Hargrove!” He played a cheering track from a soundboard Billy hadn’t previously noticed and clapped dramatically in his direction.

They hadn’t really spoken about how they were going to address the drama, their tongues had been otherwise preoccupied with each other’s mouths. But Billy trusted Steve to do it in the best way. 

The way Steve lit up in front of the camera was kind of fascinating, like Steve was always pretty energised, but in front of the camera he was a showman, he knew exactly what to do and say, and he didn’t have the benefit of editing like Billy did. Whatever he did on the stream was live and unedited, and completely Steve. He was reminded of what Steve had said that night at the bar, that it was the only place he could really be himself. And seeing that in the flesh made Billy feel all sorts of good.

Billy gave this little wave to the camera. Streaming might have made Steve more comfortable, but Billy had no idea what to do with his hands.

He had yet to say a single word, and just kept shooting the camera smiles and trying to avoid looking at the chat. It was no doubt blowing up with angry messages towards him. He was in Bambiii’s town now, with his fans, and that was kind of scary, they had to really hate him.

Steve sensed Billy’s discomfort, and squeezed his knee firmly, just out of the camera-shot, Billy looked over at him and smiled softly, Steve nodded and went back to talking to his audience.

He told them all about how they were squashing their beef in the only way that was bound to work, Mario Kart, winner takes internet glory, loser gets cancelled.

Okay, that was a joke. But the winner did get bragging rights. The stream was just for show anyway, they wanted the stupid rivalry to finish and what better way to do that than shooting the shit and playing video games.

While Steve was rambling, Billy dared himself to look at the chat, he didn’t really know whether to laugh or cry. The people were going  _ insane. _

**Anghellicrelic: wait wtf billy hargrove???!11!**

**Fanfxckintasticzox: it was on their instas**

**Bnzazabxtch: im literally losinf my mund have his babies omg**

**JohnCarter1968: I don't understand. He’s a hater.**

**Himboflamingo0o: i ship it**

**Imsorrywo7t: are u peach? is he BOWSER????/// omg kidnap him**

More than anything, he was just relieved. With the exception of a few, no-one seemed to be mad at Billy, they were more just excited and brainstorming ideas for NSFW fanfics about the two of them.

_ He couldn’t wait for those. _

Billy had picked rainbow road because he was an asshole. An obvious asshole too. Once he settled into the way streaming worked, he started to have fun. The live feedback that came from the chat was great, and Steve’s moderators siphoned out any bullshit, Billy thought he could use that on his own videos sometimes, and Steve was right, the attention was pretty great.

Steve had subs and bits rolling in at a frankly alarming rate. But Billy understood it, he was magnetic, funny and charming. He was always magnetic, funny and charming but on stream everything got dialled up to 11, and he had to keep telling himself not to stare, but when he leaned over Billy to write someone's name on the whiteboard, his eyes tracked right down to where those little shorts ended. He could practically hear the viewers squealing.

“So who’s ready to see me take down the king of the internet?” Once Billy had gotten comfortable enough to start talking, he couldn’t stop. He plucked the little crown off of Steve’s head and hung it over one of his own horns.

“Hey!” Steve shoved him in the shoulder with a laugh in his voice, “Enjoy it while it lasts, Hargrove.”

“Oh no Bambiii,” He admired himself in the monitor, “this suits me, I think I’ll keep it.”

Steve bit his lip and leaned in, all low and slow,

Suddenly, Billy forgot that they had thousands of people watching them. Or maybe he didn’t forget, he just didn’t give a fuck. He wanted to get on his knees for this man in front of the whole lot of them.

_ Okay he needed to fucking cool it. _

They’d agreed that they weren’t going to acknowledge their relationship publicly for a  _ long  _ time. But Steve was making that very difficult.

He was leaning closer and closer and god damn it he had to stop if he didn’t want Billy to bust a fucking nut.

“The controllers, Billy.” He said with a smirk.

“Huh?” He blinked, dazed.

“The controllers, they’re behind you.”

And so they were, just out of Steve’s reach. Billy grabbed them and tossed one to Steve, who winked and smirked, looking awful pleased with himself.

_ Tease. _

“Okay, so Billy hasn’t got much time to play today.”  _ That  _ was a lie, Steve just secretly wanted to get this over with so he could have his wicked way with him, “so we’re gonna go for one course, no do-overs, no rematch, winner takes all.”

Billy was absolutely fine with this, he was obviously going to win anyway, anyone with eyes and Bambiii in their watch history could see that.

The countdown flashed on the screen and Billy had never seen Steve so focused, he was biting his lip and his eyebrows were knotted together in concentration. Billy thought briefly that maybe this was the one game Steve didn’t suck at but quickly brushed the thought away as ridiculous.

Billy started out strong, leaving Steve in the dust almost immediately, he  _ cackled  _ as Steve hit a banana skin, shouting “Suck it, Stevie!” and whooping as if he’d already won.

He’d half expected Steve to kick up a fuss and throw the controller at him or something, but his eyes were still firmly fixed on the screen, and Billy was a little shocked that he was coming up the board. Billy was still first though, and not too far from the finish.

Then it came, from the person he thought he could trust,

_ Blue Shell. _

Out of fucking nowhere.

“Are you  _ fucking  _ kidding me, Harrington?!” Billy all but  _ screamed. _

He slammed Steve’s spare headset down on the table and stood up from his chair. Pacing the room and giving Steve the perfect opportunity to take the lead and ultimately win the race.

“That was  _ bullshit!  _ How is that even  _ allowed?”  _ And Steve knew Billy had the tendency to be a little grumpy, but seeing him standing in his studio, frowning, dressed as fucking  _ Bowser.  _ Well, it was a new kind of art.

About 30 seconds later, Steve crossed the finish line in first place. He was reaping in cheers, tips and bits like never before and he jumped to his feet to take a victory lap around the room. He yelled a frankly horrible rendition of  _ We are the Champions _ while he danced around Billy, who was still frozen to the spot with his nose scrunched up. Steve’s crown still dangled pathetically from one of Billy’s horns, Steve plucked it off with a ‘Thank you!’ and placed it back on his head, flashing a cocky smirk in Billy’s direction.

He felt himself melt, sure he was pissed, but Steve’s smile made it all  _ kind of  _ worth it.

His anger turned to something else, and the fire in his eyes seemed to spark a different one in Steve’s. Different fire, same smoke.

‘End the stream.’ Billy mouthed, he knew the stream couldn’t see his mouth but they were looking a little too close for frenemies and Billy couldn’t be this close to Steve without putting his hands on him for another second. Steve turned around and ended the stream without another word, no goodbye or anything. Which looked suspicious, but considering the sexual tension in the room was thicker than Billy’s thighs, that was the least of their worries.

As soon as the camera was shut off, Billy’s mouth was on Steve’s with such force it pushed Steve down into his gaming chair, which was thankfully surprisingly shock-absorbent, with Billy straddling his lap. 

The kisses were hot and wet and they both ran their hands all over each other, trying to feel every  _ inch.  _ Steve’s hands eventually settled in Billy’s hair and  _ tugged  _ gently, eliciting a  _ filthy _ moan from Billy and separating their lips momentarily,

“You fucking  _ blue-shelled  _ me.” He rasped before plunging his mouth down to Steve’s again. Their tongues and teeth crashed together, neither of them breaking to breathe, they instead exchanged each other's hot breath between frantic lips. Billy thought that he would devour Steve whole if he could.

_ He might be able to devour his hole, though. _

“You called me a thot.” Steve panted out when Billy latched his mouth onto his neck. And in between each scorching kiss Billy growled,

“You. Are. A. Thot.”

Steve rutted his hips upwards into Billy, who ground down to meet him. They could both feel the hard length of each other through the thin material of their shorts, and knowing that the only thing separating them was a scrap of polyester Steve called clothes was driving Billy insane. So insane he needed to get to a bed, like  _ now. _

“Steve, bedroom, now.” His words came out sort of breathy and weird, but they were literally dry-humping so much he thought the damn chair might break and if he didn’t get Steve naked right fucking now, he would just spontaneously combust out of pure horniness alone.

Steve just nodded lazily, his stupid mouth dropped open as Billy climbed off of him and pulled him up. Getting to the bedroom seemed easy, but Steve seemed adamant that they were going to make out on every available surface and blank part of wall before they got there. By the time they eventually fell through Steve’s bedroom door, Billy had lost one spiky shoulder pad and his horns were tangled up in his curls, whereas Steve was literally just in Powerpuff girl boxers and his crown.

Billy fell backwards onto the bed amongst Steve’s ridiculous pillows and stuffed animals, heaving chest glossed with sweat. Steve crawled up his body, licking and biting up his legs, thighs, abs as he went. He dragged his own shorts down Billy’s legs and was completely  _ not surprised at all  _ to see he wasn’t wearing any underwear. He let himself marvel for a minute about the sheer  _ girth  _ of Billy’s cock, he hadn’t planned on it but he couldn’t resist bending down to taste.

He licked the little bead of precum that escaped from the head with a tiny kitten lick, Billy’s back arched from the bed as Steve wrapped his lips around him.

“Fuck, baby…” Billy’s hands weaved into Steve’s hair, almost knocking off his crown. Steve withdrew, wiping away the string of spit that connected them with his thumb before straightening it on his head.

“Be careful with the goods, tiger. I won this fair and square.” He smiled and ran his tongue up the side of his cock, earning a guttural moan that would be sending Steve’s head spinning for weeks.

He worked Billy until his jaw started to ache, the boy was  _ thick,  _ and Billy’s words turned to incoherent babbles. 

“Stevie, Stevie, Bambi, baby...I’m gonna come…” 

“Not yet, tiger.” He whispered, lips against his cock, “I want you to come inside me.”

He rose up to meet Billy’s lips, the taste of cum still on his tongue. Billy grabbed him by the waist and flipped them over, coming to rest in between Steve's spread legs. 

The look Steve was giving him should have been  _ illegal.  _ All hooded eyes and sex-stained lips.

He frantically removed the rest of his ludicrous outfit, sending pieces of it flying across the room. He even thought he might have broken a lamp. He went to take off his horns, when Steve grabbed his wrist.

“Nuh-uh, leave them on.”

Billy laughed,

“Oh you want me to kidnap you, princess?” 

“Shut up and get the lube.” He motioned vaguely to his bedside cabinet. And sure enough, there it was underneath a Nintendo Switch, along with one of those long strings of condoms like he’s some sort of pornstar.

By the time Billy got back to Steve he had taken off his boxers and was completely naked, spread out wearing nothing but a smile and his Peach crown. It was no secret to anyone with working Wi-Fi that Steve Harrington was fucking  _ hung.  _ The clothes he wore didn’t exactly hide it, but seeing him like that, cock  _ leaking  _ against his stomach, Billy was sort of brainwashed.

“Less looking, more fucking please.” 

Billy shook his head and smiled. 

_ “Jesus,  _ way to ruin a moment.”

“By the looks of that,” His line of gaze moved from Billy’s face, to his hard-on, and back again, “I didn’t ruin anything.” He sat up to meet Billy’s lips in a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down on top of him.

Steve whined as Billy plunged a slicked up finger into him, he buried his face in his neck and rocked his hips to meet Billy’s gentle thrusts.

“This okay, baby?”

Steve nodded his head against his neck, “More, please.” 

And neither of them were blushing virgins in this scenario, they both knew exactly what the other wanted.

Billy picked up the pace, adding one finger then another, opening Steve up around him. Steve was getting louder and louder, moaning more and more, and Billy should have known that Steve would be a  _ screamer.  _ He kind of loved it.

He withdrew his fingers and whispered,

“You ready?” All low and gravelly in the way he knew people liked. 

“Mhm.” Billy smiled to himself, it seemed that this was the way to shut Bambiii up. He felt like he’d just solved world peace.

He pushed down into him. And Steve outright  _ sobbed. _

Billy thought that it couldn’t get better than this, there was no possible way he could feel any better than he did at that moment, finally finding what he wanted to call home.

It was Steve, it had always been Steve. All those nights reading Hawkins High yearbooks, scrolling through his ex-girlfriend's brother’s Instagram to try and find more information. This is all he had really wanted. Steve, in any and all ways he could get him.

Steve’s cries of encouragement sped up his pace, and he wrapped his hand around Steve’s length dragging it up and down in time with his own thrusts. He pounded into him, losing all sense of the world watching Steve’s head fall back in pure ecstasy. His lips were forming words but sound had yet to come out.

“I’m...I’m...Billy! Fuck!” He came in thick ropes across his stomach hitting as far as his chin as he clenched around Billy with the pleasure. His body fell limp, twitching with aftershocks, when Billy grabbed his hips and pounded into him chasing his own imminent release.

Billy’s climax came like a freight train when Steve whispered, “Come for me, baby,” through his own fog of pleasure.

He moaned through clenched teeth and collapsed on top of Steve, softening still inside him.

Their chests were glued together with sweat and come and Billy was breathing it all in like some kind of gross  _ monster. _

Their breathing slowed and eventually Steve’s hand came to untangle the horns from Billy’s hair gently. 

“So,” Came Billy’s voice from under Steve’s skilful fingers, “You owe me a rematch, thot.”

**Author's Note:**

> love a good comment me, leave us one below, ill love u forever  
> 😇😇😇❤❤❤❤


End file.
